LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, adjustable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting.
Often, LED lamps with a dimming function may not only save energy, but also provide various experiences for people in different places. Currently, the LED lamps on the market may provide uniform brightness without the dimming function. Alternatively, a professional dimmer is needed to implement the dimming function of the LED lamps. However, to add a dimmer in the LED lamps may increase the cost in use and can require complicated, additional installation. Such designs have poor compatibility and low efficiency.
The disclosed dimmable LED lamps and dimming methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.